Justin Westwood
"Money is time.... and time is money."-Justin's famous line. Justin Westwood is a central character in Agent, and serves as one of the show's two main protagonists together with his partner Richard Mason. They are both CIA agents who are tasked with taking down every crime gang in the city of Seattle, Washington. Biography Westwood was born in Seattle, Washington on September 19, 1928. His father was a senior detective of the Fedearl Bureau of Invesigation, and this is what inspired Westwood to become a CIA agent. At some point in his life, Westwood served in the Korean War, and during his time in the war it gave him PTSD after his entire platoon was killed after being kidnapped by rival soilders. By 1962, Westwood had joined the CIA, and became an agent, and was partnered with loudmouth Richard Mason. They also did work with spymaster James Hampton. Working For Leskov Four years after joining the CIA in 1966, Westwood and Mason were ordered by their superior James Hampton who ordered them to take down every gang in the city: which would allow them to make Seattle great again. They started their quest by infilrating the Leskov Crime Family by working as hired goons for Andrei Ivanov a high-ranking member of the family. Their work with Andrei got them introduced to Vladimir Leskov head of the family. Vlad warned them to not mess with him, and they began doing odd jobs for him. Vlad discovered through one of his contacts in the CIA that the pair were government agents so he arranged their assassination with Andrei's help. Westwood and Mason were able to survive the attempt on their lives, and were able to kill Andrei in the process. They later kill Vlad's lover Homie The Clown as well as his other caporeigme Mr Manatee. A New Partner Three months later, the pair begin dealing drugs with the Red Lizard Triads led by The Three Tigers this got them introduced to the show's other primary antagonists Mitchell D'Angelo and Julio Contreras. Mitchell is head of the Angelo Crime Family which is the most powerful gang in the city, and Julio is the head of the Cuban Cartel. Personality and traits Westwood is far more straightlace, and much more blunt than his partner Mason. He also has his dumb moments as shown when he believes a car could drive on water. He is a family man unlike Mason, and has a lovely wife and kids. He is also strongly against murder, but will do it if it justified as shown when he killed Andrei and his henchmen. He also doesn't believe in ghosts, and is a Christian. He suffers from PTSD, and it serves as one of the show's only serious factors. Trivia *Justin is a diabetic which is hinted at in sevearl episodes when he is seen drinking water. *His PTSD is one of the only serious issues the show tackles. *He is a heavy smoker but doesn't drink. *Westwood once beat up a farmer for a few bucks. *Despite being American, he has a strong British accent which indicates that his father or mother might be British. Gallery west to the north to the east.jpg|Justin shocked bank in banks go card.jpg|Westwood with his wife and kids. sick of people telling how it should be.jpg|Westwood after hearing a really funny joke Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:KGBSpetsnaz Category:Agents Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Good Looking Albatross Category:Characters Category:Made Up TV Show Category:Made up Characters Category:Well equipped albatross Category:Manipulators Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Military Personnel Category:Americans